


Banana Milk, Strawberry Milk

by Halfway_Anna



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfway_Anna/pseuds/Halfway_Anna
Summary: Inspired by @VulgarAssassin 's Naruto/Ino work Sunflower for the 2020 Exchange No Jutsu.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Banana Milk, Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulgarAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/gifts).



> The fic is very cute, I hope you like the drawing! :3


End file.
